Interlude
by Xesphanite
Summary: A take on how Saki and Nodoka first get together and their first date. Takes place during the Nationals. Lots and lots of fluff.


AN: A Saki x Nodoka fic commissioned by Zeroblackdragon15.

This takes place in-between the semi-finals and finals of the Nationals in the Saki manga so minor spoilers ahead. Also, I know that there isn't a day between the semi-finals and the finals but let's just say that it does. Lots and lots of fluff ahead

* * *

Nodoka sighed softly in relief as she sunk into the warm bath. She was exhausted from the semi-finals match today and it felt good to finally relax. However, she couldn't fully relax as worry tugged in her heart as she watched Saki sit beside her, submerging herself as well. Saki seemed even more exhausted than she did, her lips downturned into a sad frown.

"Are you alright?" Nodoka asked, tone laced with concern.

"I'm just tired." Saki murmured, an audible sigh escaping her lips. Nodoka was then caught off-guard when Saki laid her head on her shoulder. Nodoka went rigid, a dark blush rising on her cheeks. There was something quite intimate in Saki seeking support from her, and Nodoka slowly relaxed, relishing in the close contact.

Nodoka wished that she could do something more to cheer Saki up. She had done her part during the break between the first and second half of the captain match, and Saki had pulled herself together enough to win a couple of times. But ultimately, it was luck that had them place in second and be able to go to the finals. Just looking at Saki, Nodoka could tell that she was unsatisfied with her earlier performance. Saki needed a boost in confidence, especially for the finals the day after tomorrow.

"Saki-san…" Nodoka called out thoughtfully, the gears working in her brain frantically.

"Hmm?" Saki hummed, her cheek brushing Nodoka's shoulder as she shifted a little.

"Would you like to go with me somewhere?" She then asked as her plan to cheer up Saki solidified.

"Somewhere?" Saki asked, straightening up so she could look into Nodoka's face curiously.

"It's a secret." Nodoka smiled warmly at her. Saki's cheeks flushed a dark, adorable red, and she nodded timidly, reaching out for Nodoka's hand. Nodoka instinctively laced their fingers together, feeling pleased and squealing internally at Saki's too cute expression.

They stayed in comfortable silence then, just occasionally looking at each other with content and admiring gazes. Nodoka found herself staring at the pleasant flush on Saki's cheeks, modestly keeping her gaze on her face and not the lithe, naked body underneath. Even though they've bathed countless times together, Nodoka could still not handle her face bursting into flames when her eyes would lower into more…intimate places. Not to mention she felt a bit like a pervert, but it's not like she could stop herself from admiring the view. She could now at least admit to herself that she did have a crush on the ever-oblivious Saki.

Yuuki and Hisa teased her about it all the time and Nodoka had always denied it. But honestly, sometimes she just felt like she was just going to burst from the love and admiration that she felt for Saki or most likely, burst completely into flames from all the heat going to her head every single time Saki did something cute or was just being her earnest self.

"Nodoka-chan?" Nodoka snapped out of her reverie when she heard her name being called in Saki's sweet voice. Saki was looking at her curiously, most likely wondering why she was just staring at her. Nodoka was very well-versed in all of Saki's expressions after all.

"Let's go?" Nodoka subtly cleared her throat, fighting the embarrassment at being caught staring. Saki thankfully didn't seem to mind as she nodded, letting Nodoka take the lead so that they could get out of the heavenly bath. Nodoka dressed up quickly, telling Saki that she had to talk to their buchou first so that they could go to Nodoka's surprise venue.

Saki gave her a nod, though she looked a bit like a lost puppy as she followed Nodoka with her gaze. Nodoka sadly didn't notice, feeling unusually determined to convince Hisa to let them go out tonight.

"You and Saki are going out tonight?" Hisa blinked at her before raising a curious brow, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Yes." Nodoka nodded resolutely, mentally preparing herself for excuses to say when Hisa would ask where they'll be going. She looked so utterly serious that it was almost comical to Hisa who then grinned.

"Going out on a date?" Hisa asked casually, though there was a very devilish glint in her eyes.

Nodoka almost choked on air. Her legendary composure, the one that surprised many of her opponents during mahjong matches because of how unaffected she was even in the most dire of circumstances, shattered in an instant. Even though Nodoka just came from a hot bath, the amount of heat erupting from her face was way too much.

"T-That's not-" Nodoka sputtered, all coherent thought out the window as she denied the allegation completely by instinct. She looked away from Hisa, seeing Saki come back from the bath and being intercepted by a cheerful Yuuki. Saki caught her eye however, and she gave Nodoka one of her adorable smiles. It made Nodoka feel like she was going to spontaneously combust so she hurriedly looked down, looking at her hands that she was wringing nervously.

The moment stretched on, Nodoka unable to deny any further or say much of anything while Hisa looked on in calm amusement. It felt rather similar to when her other friends found out how she couldn't sleep without Etopen, but was about ten times worse. Finally, Hisa let out a soft chuckle.

"Just don't wander off too far," Hisa said, shutting the book that she was perusing. "And don't take too long." She said in her rarely used buchou voice.

"I-It's okay?" Nodoka couldn't help but ask, a bit shocked at how easily Hisa gave her permission.

"Well, I've been expecting this for some time now." Hisa said mysteriously, stretching her arms upward as she stood up. "Do what you have to do, Nodoka." She said in a low, encouraging voice, clapping Nodoka's shoulder once.

"Eh?" Nodoka was wildly confused at Hisa's words, but somehow they made her even redder if possible. There was a certain implication that Nodoka didn't get but at the same time, she had some inkling of it and it made her feel very self-conscious.

"So get on with it! I'm expecting the both of you back in an hour!" Hisa placed both her hands on Nodoka's shoulders and turned her around. Nodoka fell forward as Hisa shoved her forward. She let out a distressed shriek, but someone immediately moved to catch her and she stumbled into familiar arms.

There was a sense of deja vu as soft lips accidentally brushed against her forehead while Nodoka's face went straight into a modest chest. Unsteady arms wrapped around her waist as Nodoka caught her balance. Memories of the summer festival loomed in Nodoka's mind, and she lifted her head up to see Saki with a look of concern on her face. Unlike that time however, neither of them fell to their knees as Nodoka was quicker to get back on to her feet. Still, it had caught Nodoka off-guard and she blinked in shock, heat seemingly seared into her skin at where Saki's lips had touched. Saki practically radiated warmth, and she smelled of clean soap. She was extremely close, and it triggered another blush on her face. She briefly wondered if her face would stay as red as a tomato because of how many times she had blushed today.

"Nodoka-chan, are you okay?" Saki asked her, concern shining in her eyes.

"Y-yes… Thank you." Nodoka murmured, quickly stepping away from the embrace. However, Saki held her hand, refusing to let her back away anymore. She could practically feel the amused gaze of Hisa behind her and Nodoka gripped Saki's hand tightly. "Let's go, Saki-san."

"Oh, okay." Saki nodded, recovering fairly quickly. "We'll see you later, Buchou."

"Yeah, be careful you two!" Nodoka didn't need to turn to know that Hisa had quite an evil smile.

"Please excuse us." Nodoka tried to save face, excusing themselves politely as she led Saki out.

"Ehh, why can't I go too…" Yuuki pouted, being held in place by Mako as the pair exited the room.

"Ah, Suga-kun left some tacos for you. He said it's so you could gain strength." Hisa immediately said, pointing at a bag left on the table earlier.

"Tacos djey!" Those magic words had an instant effect, with Yuuki immediately forgetting all about Saki and Nodoka as she raided the bag containing tacos.

Hisa chuckled in amusement, mentally commending Suga's timing and efforts to keep Yuuki fed with tacos. Even though he was such an average guy and was only useful for errands, he at least had good timing and consideration.

"Aren't you having fun?" Mako pointed out, coming to stand beside Hisa. "So you think it's finally time for Nodoka?"

"Oh definitely." Hisa grinned. "Bet she'll even ask me for permission to go out on a date tomorrow. I'll have even more fun then!"

"You demon." Mako laughed a little, shaking her head at Hisa who merely sat back down on her seat to continue reading.

* * *

Nodoka firmly kept Saki's hand in hers as she led them through the nearby neighborhood. With Saki's tendency to get lost even when just trying to find the toilet, it was a necessary precaution. However, neither of them minded the close proximity. In fact, Nodoka relished every time she had to guide Saki around. She never found it cumbersome at all. They chatted lightly, the streets well-lit and easy to navigate even at the fairly late hour. Nodoka was glad that she immediately memorized the route to their destination, having been attracted to it as soon as she had heard the Kazekoshi Captain mention it in passing.

Nodoka's eyes lit up as she found a set of worn stone stairs leading up a small hill. "Saki-san! I found it!" She exclaimed, tugging on Saki's hand. Pleased that she didn't get them lost, Nodoka climbed up the steps with Saki following her.

"Oh! It's a shrine!" Saki said breathlessly, the flight of stairs making her short of breath. It was a small, out of way shrine. There was a red torii archway that they passed through, and there was a short walkway paved in grey wind rustled some trees overhead and they came to stand in front of the shrine where an offertory box stood. It was a smaller shrine than the one near where the training camp was held, yet it was a solemn and peaceful place all the same. It reminded Nodoka of when they first called each other by their first names, and made their promises to get to the finals.

"I thought that we should visit a shrine again and renew our promise." Nodoka spoke softly, explaining her motives. "...And I wanted to thank you for keeping our promise until now." She continued, smiling sincerely at Saki.

For a moment, Saki looked stricken and she looked away from Nodoka almost shamefully. "But I… We almost didn't make it." She said, an unsatisfied frown on her face.

"But we did make it." Nodoka took Saki's hand into hers. "We placed second, but we made it to the finals, and it was thanks to you." She squeezed Saki's hand encouragingly.

"But it was just luck that we ended up in second place…" Saki argued weakly, gripping Nodoka's hand tightly back, as if she was also looking for reassurance.

"Even though it was luck, it was still a win. We even ended up in last place during the captain's match, but you still fought on and did your best." Nodoka now gripped both of Saki's hands with her own, cradling them to her formidable chest. Saki blushed but did not pull away.

"Without your efforts, we wouldn't have been able to pull through at all." Nodoka concluded, her eyes shining earnestly.

"It was because of everyone also doing their best." Saki said humbly, stepping closer to Nodoka until they were practically face to face. "And it was because Nodoka-chan was there to give me help and support when I needed it the most…" She trailed off, and Nodoka's heart skipped a beat when Saki leaned forward, just enough for her forehead to touch hers, their hands cradled between them.

Nodoka was almost afraid to breathe, her heart starting to thunder in her chest. Saki's expression was open and sincere, her eyes brightly shining even in the near darkness. Nodoka could practically count the flecks of red in her gaze, and a veil seemed to fall around them and the only thing that she was aware of was Saki.

"I…" Nodoka parted her lips, hesitant to break the silence. Her eyes drifted towards Saki's moist lips, just inches away. She felt compelled to come closer, a sudden yet intense realization that she wanted nothing more than to capture those lips into a kiss. Nodoka was known to take into consideration her chances of winning in mahjong. She calculated winning percentages, her opponent's possible moves and the probability of getting the tiles she wanted. Her keen mind did that in seconds and she was known for that style of play. However, right now, she cared not about any risks of failing or losing. No, all she wanted was to do it, to take a risk that she normally wouldn't have in a game of mahjong. After all, that was not the way she wanted to live her life.

And so, Nodoka tossed caution out of the window and pressed her lips to Saki's in her first kiss. It was a clumsy attempt as she was a bit off the mark, half of her lips pressed against Saki's chin. But Saki's lips were sweet and soft and in that instant that their lips met, Nodoka was in heaven. What utterly surprised her though was when Saki tilted her head so that their lips could meet in a much more proper kiss. All coherent thought was just gone, and Nodoka's world zeroed in to just Saki, her taste, her smell, her warmth… All of who she is. The only thought that registered in her mind was that Saki was kissing her back. Both of them were clumsy and inexperienced and they didn't know what they were doing but the feeling was indescribable, and Nodoka wanted to do it again and again…

When Nodoka pulled back after that few moments of bliss, her face was redder than a tomato. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she could hardly believe that she had actually kissed Saki. It also came with a revelation, one that her heart always knew but her head was slow to understand; she was in love with Saki. That kiss just proved it, and what made her heart beat even faster was that Saki reciprocated.

Nodoka couldn't help but stare into Saki's eyes, feeling both overwhelmed and unable to believe that this was happening. Saki had kissed her back, and Nodoka couldn't really wrap her mind around the concept. However, she didn't get to dwell any further when Saki kissed her again this time. All thoughts melted away, and when they pulled back from each other again, both of their faces were a brilliant shade of red.

"Saki..." Nodoka uttered in awe, forgetting all about honorifics at a new facet of their relationship.

"Nodoka..." Saki murmured in return, foregoing the honorific as well. Nodoka felt absolutely thrilled to hear it. Both of them smiled at each other, a rather secretive yet disbelieving smile. It was as if they had the same realization, and were acting on it. Nodoka knew she didn't have to say anything, it was rather obvious in the way Saki's warm gaze was on her. Their hands were still joined, neither of them willing to part, their hearts beating in unison. But Nodoka wanted to do this properly. She would never admit it but she was a romantic at heart, and this night would not be perfect if she did not say what she had to.

"I love you." Nodoka breathed out, Soft, sincere yet full of all the feelings that she had harbored for Saki almost since that day at the pier. Heck, maybe even as soon as she caught sight of her reading that book underneath the tree on the day they first met. Saki's eyes literally lit up at those words, and her smile became so wide it almost threatened to split her face into two, but it was the loveliest sight she had ever seen.

"I love you too!" Saki declared, pulling Nodoka into a very tight hug.

"You've also supported me a lot, and you're always there with me." Nodoka said softly. "I'm always so happy to be with you, Saki, and… I want to be with you always." She plowed on, feeling the very tips of her ears burn, but she was very sincere when she said that.

"Me too, I want to be with Nodoka always." Saki murmured, nuzzling Nodoka's cheek like a sleepy cat. Nodoka couldn't help but to giggle, feeling euphoric and warm. The high she felt was even better than when they won the regionals.

"It's a promise?" Nodoka asked, holding up her hand with her pinky out.

"It's a promise!" Saki immediately answered, wrapping her pinky finger around Nodoka's in a pinky promise.

Nodoka then pulled away, just enough so that she could face the offering box. Saki took that as a cue to do the same, still holding on to Nodoka's hand.

"Then we shouldn't just pray for the match the day after tomorrow." Nodoka said, smiling. Saki nodded in agreement, taking the rope into her other hand. Nodoka did the same, their hands now overlapping as they pulled on the rope together. It was only then that they let each other go as they put their hands together in prayer. Right after, they looked at each other, their faces all smiles and blushing.

"Saki," Nodoka then called out, feeling the fond rush of affection at finally being able to call Saki without an honorific. "Would you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" She asked, once again being bold.

Saki looked a bit surprised at that, and Nodoka panicked briefly, wondering if she was being way too hasty but it all melted away when Saki practically threw herself at her in absolute delight.

"Of course!" Saki yelled out enthusiastically, forgetting that they were in such a sacred and quiet place. Nodoka couldn't help but share in the enthusiasm as she pulled Saki close.

The now couple went back to their rented room, both in cloud nine. Nodoka didn't care much for the knowing look on Hisa and Mako's faces as they went back holding hands. They even managed to steal a few kisses before going in their room at a hidden corner of their corridor. Yuuki was already asleep thankfully, snoring loudly. They kept on sharing secretive smiles as they went to bed refusing to let go of each other's hands. Even as the lights were turned off, Nodoka kept her eyes on Saki, their futons a lot closer than they usually would be. Etopen was cradled in Nodoka's other side, and for once, she was confident that she didn't need him to sleep when Saki's hand was in hers. As expected, Saki was the first one to fall asleep, and Nodoka spent some time watching her sleep.

Nodoka marveled at Saki's sleeping face while her mind whirled with ideas on the impromptu date tomorrow. Even though she did ask Saki out, she didn't know where exactly to take her. However, Nodoka would take all night if she had to so she could think of a great date. She already couldn't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

When Saki awoke the next day, her bleary eyes immediately found a familiar shade of blue. She was on her side, and her hand was grasping something soft and warm. Saki blinked owlishly, her eyes finally focusing to see she was staring into Nodoka's clear blue eyes.

"Good morning, Saki." Nodoka greeted her softly. Her smile was the most radiant thing that she had ever seen, certainly putting the sun to shame. Now this was something that Saki wanted to see every time she woke up for the rest of her life. Even when she was always so reluctant to wake up every morning, seeing Nodoka's face when she would wake up was very appealing indeed.

"Good morning, Nodoka." Saki greeted back warmly, a rather goofy smile spreading across her face. Memories of last night flittered in her mind, and she yearned to kiss those highly kissable lips again. Saki absently leaned forward, her brain not really working just yet.

"Saki-chan, Nodo-chan! Good morning!" The shrill greeting of one Kataoka Yuuki rang through the room before she jumped on the two. Saki was awake in an instant as all breath was knocked out of her.

"Y-Yuuki!" The indignant and flustered exclamation from Nodoka however made Saki smile despite being interrupted and the rude awakening.

"What are we going to do today, djey? We have a free day!" Yuuki asked eagerly, her eyes shining as she hovered above Saki and Nodoka.

"Uhh, Yuuki-chan…" Saki didn't know what to tell her as she traded glances with Nodoka worriedly. Today was supposed to be their date together… But Saki would feel bad to tell her that they wanted to be alone together…

"Can't ya read the atmosphere here? These two are going on a date." Saki's eyes widened a little at Mako's declaration. Mako easily pulled Yuuki up by the collar of her robes. Both Saki and Nodoka's faces immediately flamed at the bold declaration.

"Ehh? A date!? I wanna go too, djey!" Yuuki predictably struggled, flapping her arms up and down but Mako's grip was firm.

"You have guests today, Yuuki. Amae-san and Ikeda-san are coming over to play. Not to mention the other Kazekoshi and Ryuumonbuchi students." Hisa casually remarked from where she was drinking tea and already watching another trivia show on the TV.

"Ooohhh! That sounds fun, djey!" Yuuki immediately changed her tune, and she was put down by Mako.

Saki almost wanted to jump hug Hisa for the save, but then she saw an evil smile on her face. "Now, you two behave on your date, alright? Don't tire each other out too much." There was a very clear implication as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at them. Nodoka immediately looked like she was about to faint while Saki had the urge to hide her face behind her pillow.

"Oh, and don't forget to come back at a respectable time for young ladies. We have a match tomorrow after all." Hisa didn't let up with the teasing, her drawl dripping with hidden meaning.

"O-Of course we will, buchou!" Nodoka yelled out defensively, looking pretty much like she was going to throw Etopen at Hisa.

"L-Let's get ready, Nodoka?" Saki moved immediately to save Etopen from doom, and Nodoka immediately calmed down. It was thankfully relatively quiet as they dressed up for the day, with Saki relieved that she packed up some decent casual clothes even when she had been tempted to forego it since she could just use her uniform. She wanted to look cute at least for her first official date with Nodoka!

"Have fun on your date, you two!" Hisa told them in farewell. "Don't forget, curfew!" She sounded like a weird combination of a mischievous devil and a stern guardian. How did they even know they were going on a date anyway?!

"Bring back some date tacos djey!" Yuuko said in farewell, waving at them while munching on more tacos.

When Saki and Nodoka left with permanently red faces, Mako looked at Hisa and shook her head. "You demon."

"Oh, by the way Mako, I'll be going out as well." Hisa said breezily, standing up as a knock came from the door.

"Huh? I didn't hear about this, where are you going?" Mako asked, puzzled. Hisa just grinned and opened the door, revealing Mihoko and Kana.

"Hello, sorry for intruding." Mihoko greeted with an incline of her head.

"Ah, great timing Mihoko!" Hisa exclaimed, a true genuine smile spreading across her face. "I got jealous of my kouhai just now." She then began. Mihoko looked puzzled, before her usually closed eye popped open at Hisa's next bold and unexpected words. "Let's go out on a date too!"

"E-Ehhh?" Mihoko looked like she was going to spontaneously combust as she was whisked away by Hisa. Mako shook her head in amusement, but that didn't last long as she realized she was going to have to babysit Yuuki and friends.

"Ugh, a real she-devil she is." Mako sighed.

Saki sighed in relief as they left the building. Her face was still burning, and she caught Nodoka's eye. Both of them looked away in embarrassment, and they fidgeted a little before Nodoka drew a deep breath and took her hand. It was enough to ground Saki, and the embarrassment slowly faded away.

"Where are we going, Nodoka?" Saki asked curiously as they started walking hand-in-hand. Saki didn't really know much about dates, and she was really curious at where Nodoka was takkng her. She felt an odd combination of elation and nervousness, with a healthy dose of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Um…" Nodoka fiddled with her phone with her other hand, looking uncertain and nervous. Saki squeezed her hand comfortingly, understanding that Nodoka was nervous as well. Saki was briefly in awe, as she hardly saw Nodoka get nervous even during the most intense mahjong matches, and now, even her usually dense self could tell that she was now very nervous.

"There's a cafe nearby, and there are a lot of good reviews on it." Nodoka said shyly, indicating her phone. "I thought we could eat some brunch first." She then looked at Saki with big, puppy dog eyes. For some reason, Saki got to thinking that Nodoka was looking for approval and she almost melted at how endearing she was.

"That sounds good!" Saki exclaimed in approval immediately, and she was rewarded with a delighted smile from Nodoka. She even pressed against Saki closer as she hooked their elbows together. Saki certainly wasn't complaining as she subtly leaned towards Nodoka as well. They continued on their walk.

The cafe that Nodoka mentioned was barely a five minute walk away. It was a cozy yet elegant looking place, with antique looking tables and chairs, and lots of white all around. Almost all of the tables were occupied, but they were able to secure a table for two at a quiet corner. Saki quietly admired the austere decorations before setting her sights on the most beautiful sight in the whole room, who just happened to be her date. Saki then smiled that goofy and dreamy smile that she had as she stared.

Nodoka was always so pretty, more so with her pretty white summer dress. She looked like she was a lady that belonged in this place, sipping tea and reading a book perhaps.

"Saki?" Nodoka called out to her, tilting her head curiously. The menu was splayed open in front of her, and Saki blinked, pulled out of her daydream.

"Ah, what was that Nodoka?" Saki asked, vaguely realizing that Nodoka had asked her a question just earlier.

"I asked what would you like to eat?" Nodoka patiently repeated her question. Saki was loathe to tear her gaze away from Nodoka so she barely glanced at the menu and the first item of food that she saw was pancakes.

"Pancakes." Saki blurted out decisively, letting her gaze fall back to the pretty vision that was Nodoka.

"Ah, their strawberry pancakes are quite famous here." Nodoka nodded, looking back at the menu with a critical eye. "Would you like to try them?"

"That sounds good." Saki nodded absently, admiring the view rather shamelessly.

"And I'll have some coffee and carbonara." Nodoka looked up, and that was only when Saki realized that there was a waiter taking their orders.

The waiter bowed politely, repeating their order before whisking the menus away and leaving.

"It's really quite cozy and beautiful here." Nodoka commented, looking over the cafe.

"Yeah…" Saki nodded in agreement. However, she certainly wasn't referring to their surroundings as she only had eyes for her Nodoka. A deep blush then appeared on her cheeks at the careless thought, and she shook her head a bit roughly. Was she thinking this much too soon?

"Saki?" Nodoka called out to her, puzzled at her off behaviour.

"It's nothing!" Saki squeaked, her cheeks not at all cooperating and still glowed fire red.

Nodoka raised a concerned eyebrow, absently reaching out to brush her fingers against Saki's obviously hot cheek. Saki felt her heart stutter at the casual yet intimate touch and she stared into Nodoka's blue gaze.

"Won't you tell me?" Nodoka requested quietly, her fingers lingering. Saki floundered, unable to keep anything to herself when Nodoka looked and touched her like that.

"I was just… Just thinking that…" Saki stuttered, hesitating for a moment before Nodoka smiled encouragingly at her. It wiped away all thoughts in her head and she knew she lost. "I was thinking of how beautiful you are." Saki rushed out, yet sincere all the same. This time, it was Nodoka who looked flustered and speechless, her face a brilliant red that shamed the sunset. Saki was suddenly glad that she had managed to say it, as it was worth it to see Nodoka looking so adorable like this.

"T-Thank you." Nodoka murmured, accepting the compliment with a shy but pleased smile. Saki herself felt very pleased at that and placed her hand on top of Nodoka's on the table. Absently, her thumb idly caressed the soft skin as she continued staring dreamily at Nodoka. Both of them were quite content with that, exchanging adoring looks and caresses. Even when their food appeared, they were mostly quiet, sharing the occasional laugh and story but generally enjoying their time together.

Despite Saki's almost uncaring attitude towards her food earlier, tasting the strawberry pancakes made her admit that they were indeed very good. "These are delicious." Saki commented with quiet awe, putting in another forkful in her mouth. The taste of strawberries, light cream and syrup exploded in her mouth in just the right amount of sweetness and tartness. Not to mention that the pancakes were as fluffy as could be. It was strawberry heaven in a bite.

"Would you like some, Nodoka?" Saki then offered thoughtlessly and innocently, offering a forkful of pancake to Nodoka.

"O-Oh." Nodoka stuttered out, suddenly looking very flustered. Her eyes darted from Saki's face to the offered fork nervously. It puzzled Saki for exactly five seconds before she realized what she was offering. Just as Saki was about to retract her offer, worried that she may have thoughtlessly pushed too soon, Nodoka leaned forward and daintily took the food in her mouth. Saki watched in fascination as Nodoka's lips wrapped around the fork that she had just been using earlier and thoughts of 'indirect kiss!' rang in her mind. And suddenly, she felt mildly envious of the fork, and wanted to claim those lips all to herself.

"It's delicious." Nodoka murmured softly as she pulled back. Saki contented herself with nodding, clearing her throat and shoving another forkful to her mouth. For some reason, it tasted even better now. There was also a strange tension in the air, and Saki wanted any excuse to pull Nodoka into a dark corner and kiss those irresistible lips again.

Quite unfortunately for her, their brunch ended without any more incident. There were just too many eyes on them for Saki to make any move, and she felt a bit glum even as they left hand in hand. It didn't last too long, as Nodoka shyly told her about a nearby shopping mall. Their date was hardly over yet!

Just ten minutes away by walking was a large, five-story tall shopping center that awed Saki. Nagano certainly didn't have such big malls!

"Wow, it's like you'll be able to find everything in there." Saki commented, pausing in front of the mall to admire it for a while.

"Yes! It's a good place to window shop." Nodoka said, sounding a bit excited at the prospect.

"How are we going to even get to see all of it?" Saki couldn't help but ask, a bit intimidated at the daunting task.

"Don't worry!" Nodoka assured, squeezing Saki's hand. "We can go up to the top floor and make our way downwards. The magazine I read said that's the recommended way by Feng Shui experts." She explained, animated yet utterly serious.

"Okay! Let's do that." Saki squeezed Nodoka's hand back, feeling a sudden rush of warm affection for the other girl. Saki realized how much Nodoka had thought about this date, even consulting Feng Shui experts. It was a tad funny but very endearing.

As Nodoka recommended, they climbed up to the fifth floor of the mall, casually strolling around and commenting on every little thing that caught their eye. Nodoka was of course quick to notice the stores with cute stuffed toys on display. Although Nodoka was pretending that she wasn't that interested, Saki quickly dragged her to the store, and they spent some time both laughing at some of the more bizarre designs and squealing over the really cute ones.

What got Saki really excited though was when they passed by a clothing store with lots of cute dresses that she just knew Nodoka would look very lovely in.

"Nodoka, do you want to try that?" Saki asked, tugging on Nodoka's hand as she pointed at the cute, frilly dress on display at the store window.

"Eh?" Nodoka looked confused but she glanced curiously at the storefront. "I-It does look nice…" Nodoka murmured, not exactly answering the question. She looked a bit shy so Saki smiled at her encouragingly.

"Let's go see how it looks on you!" Saki exclaimed, pulling Nodoka with her inside.

"B-But, it won't look good on me…" Nodoka protested. Saki immediately stopped and whirled around, looking indignant.

"That's not true at all!" Saki said vehemently, shocking Nodoka a little. Noticing that a couple of people glanced at them, Saki blushed but did not retract her statement as she lowered her voice. "You're so beautiful Nodoka. You'll look good in anything." She said earnestly.

"Really?" Nodoka asked softly, a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Of course!" Saki reassured her as sincerely and seriously as she could. Nodoka smiled then, looking happy as she let Saki guide her inside the store. A kind saleslady helped them get the garment into the dressing room, and Saki stared as the curtain fell behind Nodoka. For some strange reason, Saki had the urge to follow Nodoka inside but all her blood flowed to her head at the thought. She had bathed with Nodoka so many times before and saw her naked, but it just seemed so different here at this private yet public place.

Saki instead waited nervously, hearing the rustling of clothing inside the stall. She fidgeted with her hands, feeling excited and trying her best not to let her imagination wander too much. She straightened up when the curtains were drawn back, showing Nodoka in the dress.

"What do you think?" Nodoka asked anxiously, patting down invisible wrinkles in her dress.

Saki couldn't even think of anything to say as she stared speechlessly. She was a hundred percent right, the dress looked very good on Nodoka. It accentuated her impressive bust, and it fit her well. Saki's gaze was immediately drawn on Nodoka's chest, and stayed that way for some time.

"Saki?" Nodoka then called out to her timidly, and Saki managed to gather her scattered her wits about her.

"You look beautiful." She breathed out, oddly sounding like she was choking a little. Nodoka's face immediately lit up, a bashful but pleased smile on her lips as she twirled around.

"I'm glad." Nodoka said. "Would you like to try it too? I want to see Saki wearing it too."

Now it was Saki's turn to be flustered. Before she could even say no, Nodoka batted her eyelashes at her and she was gone, pulled inside the stall. Saki's senses immediately alerted her to how close Nodoka was in the enclosed space. Heart hammering in her throat, she stared at Nodoka who was way too close. Saki honestly didn't know how they ended up like this, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"I…" Nodoka tried to explain, but it was lost as Saki kissed her in the privacy of the dressing room. It was automatic, as Saki had been wanting it since earlier.

A soft sound escaped Nodoka's throat, a sound of surprise and approval. They ended up exploring each other's lips even more. Some of the innocence was being replaced with more passion as they got more and more comfortable expressing their feelings for each other. Saki felt completely intoxicated with Nodoka's taste. When they did finally pull away, Saki felt like she just run a marathon ten times over. Nodoka looked no better, their harsh breathing intermingling.

It was only to the sound of someone laughing nearby that broke the bubble between them. Hastily, Saki pulled back and slipped out of the stall.

"W-what was that..?" Saki asked herself in wonder, feeling overwhelmed in the best of ways. She touched her lips, a bit confused but in no way disapproving of what happened. Nodoka emerged a moment later, flustered but not at all mad. They retreated hastily from the store, embarrassed at their sudden actions.

They didn't talk about it as they gradually went back to normal and continued exploring. There was just an undercurrent of something between them and it scared Saki a bit, but at the same time it was exhilarating and made her heart race. She wanted more of it, if she was being honest.

The heated moment, however, gradually faded. Saki didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed, but perhaps she had to talk about it with Nodoka soon. Time seemed to fly by in an instant, and it was already almost six o'clock. With their match tomorrow, it would be better if they went back to their hotel.

"Oh, look! There's a ferris wheel!" Nodoka pointed out as they walked out of the mall. Neither of them had noticed it earlier, but now did since it was open and had lights merrily twinkling away.

"Let's go on it!" Saki invited, and Nodoka nodded in agreement. It seemed like such a good way to end their date.

They easily got in a gondola, as the line was mercifully short. They sat across from each other as the gondola slowly climbed up.

"Today was really fun." Nodoka said, looking out at the clear glass windows. Saki looked out as well, a smile curling on her lips.

"Yeah, I really had a lot of fun." Saki agreed. She then paused for a moment, wondering if this would be a good time to talk about what happened earlier in the dressing room.

"I want to do it all again." Nodoka then said, looking back into Saki's eyes. Her gaze was both serious and gentle, along with the shadow of passion she glimpsed earlier. Saki felt her heart leap into her throat, and she smiled.

"I want that too." Saki admitted. "We'll have more and more opportunities to do this again, right?"

"Of course." Nodoka nodded primly, a blush darkening her cheeks. It only made Saki blush too, but she didn't mind at all.

"There's a lot more that I want to know and learn with Nodoka. This is all new to me, but I… I want to be with you always, and to k-kiss you more and more…" Saki gathered the courage to say those words, feeling determined.

"Me too." Nodoka smiled back warmly in response. "I want to kiss Saki a lot more…" She admitted, trailing off. Both of their faces seemed to glow in the dark, but they were ever sincere.

"Could we..?" Saki asked shyly, leaning forward ever slightly. Nodoka gave her reply by capturing her lips in another kiss, their attempts less clumsy and innocent now. It felt utterly wonderful as their lips met. Everything else melted away as Saki became only aware of Nodoka. There was no worry for the finals tomorrow, the only thing that mattered right now was Nodoka in her arms.

The best thing was that this was just the start even as tomorrow, the tournament would end for better or for worse. However, Saki knew she'll be okay, because she had her Nodoka with her, and they'd continue to grow and experience the joys of their love.


End file.
